1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a candy, and more particularly a pressurized gas-entrapping candy.
2. Related Art
For preparing a pressurized gas-entrapping candy, following methods have been known, namely a method comprising steps for putting a candy melt in a pressure vessel, charging a gas in the pressure vessel, heating and stirring the candy melt to entrap the gas, as bubbles in the candy melt, cooling the gas bubbles containing candy melt to cause a solidification thereof, and taking out the same [Jap. Pat. No. Sho 52-44268(A)], and another method comprising steps for putting a candy melt in a first pressure vessel, charging a gas in the pressure vessel, heating and stirring the candy melt to entrap the gas, as bubbles in the candy melt, charging the resulting gas bubbles containing candy melt in a second pressure vessel to cool and and cause a solidification therein [Jap. Pat. Nos. Sho 52-44269(A) and 53-6462(A)].
Each of these methods has, however, a disadvantage of that it is impossible rather than difficult to obtain a candy product having a constant size and shape, since the product has been obtained by crushing a solidified block into pieces.
Further, the present inventors have proposed such a method of producing a pressurized gas-entrapping candy, which comprises steps for putting candy particles in a pressure vessel, charging nitrogen, carbon dioxide or the like gas into the pressure vessel, heating the pressure vessel, while maintaining a space therein at a pressurized state to cause a mutual melting of the candy particles, cooling the vessel, while maintaining the pressure therein, and then releasing the pressure to take out the desired candy product [Jap. Pat. No. Sho 57-39151(B)].
The latter method has been actually carried out by the assignee company. According to this method, a suitable amount of hard candy particles is shaped into a piece, and the resulting pieces are put into the pressure vessel for the pressurized gas-entrapping step, in order to obtain the desired pressurized gas-entrapping candy product having a regular shape and size. The shaping step is carried out by charging the hard candy particles in a mold to press the same under pressure in a range of 50-200 kg/cm.sup.2. In this case and in order to obtain the desired pressurized gas-entrapping candy product of about 10-30 mm in length, the shaping should be carried out in a room, wherein a humidity therein is kept in a quite low level, so as to prevent a difficulty in demolding of the molded piece. Such a mold is required as having a cavity to provide easier demolding, which limits a degree of free for selecting a shape of the product. Further, a careful handling of the molded piece is required, since it has a fragility.
In other words, the pressurized gas-entrapping candy product having a regular size and shape can not be obtained with use of the conventional methods as disclosed in said Jap. Pat. Nos. Sho 52-44268(A) and 53-6462(A). While, according to the other conventional method as disclosed in Jap. Pat. No. Sho 57-39151(B), such a product can be prepared, but the method has disadvantages that the shaping room kept a humidity in quite low level is required to increase an additional cost therefor, and that a productivity is limited, in view point of handling of the fragile molded piece.